


When Mary met homoerotic subtext

by TooManyFandomstoCount



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Fic, Deadpool cameo, Homoerotic subtext, I swear, I'm not crazy or deluded, I've seen it, Mary ships JohnLock, Meta, Sherlock blushes, because every great fic needs a deadpool cameo, but reject the idea, characters find out they are in a fanfic, come on it's deadpool, duh - Freeform, everyone is confused, it's there, john blushes, mary is a little shit, no real established relationships, oh I forgot, reading the original works, they love each other okay!, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomstoCount/pseuds/TooManyFandomstoCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Mary finds the Case of the Speckled Band and reads parts of it to Sherlock and John, delighting in their reactions to the subtext and era-appropriate closeness between Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mary met homoerotic subtext

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a crappy summary, but I was basically reading a Sherlock Holmes story for school and I noticed a ton of subtext so I sent pics of the text to my cousin and we laughed about it, and then I decided to write a fic about it so you can laugh too. I will add more chapters if I find more in the older stories.

Mary sat by the computer, snickering. The story she had just read was hilarious in that it used….suggestive language.

_John would love to hear this_ , she thought to herself, and waited for her victim to come home.

 

Suddenly, Mary heard a door open and two people climbing up the stairs enthusiastically.

A key turned in the lock and she prepared to pounce on her prey.

“And then you managed to outwit not only the mayor, but the angry mob as well!” John was saying enthusiastically.

He and Sherlock had just walked in to their apartment at 221B Baker Street.

They were wearing light coats and scarves, and both had red noses from the cold November weather.

Sherlock was grinning (well, more smugly smirking) at the attention John was giving him.

His smirk fell as he saw Mary’s predatory gaze fixated on the two of them. “Hello boys,” she started innocently. “I’ve just read a story that somebody attached to your blog.”

Sherlock paled slightly, eyes widening a fraction of an inch. Not another one.

“It’s set in Victorian times. Let me read you a few sections.”

John glanced worriedly at Sherlock, worried about Mary’s scary cheerfulness.

 

““‘Good-morning, madam,’ said Holmes cheerily. ‘My name is Sherlock Holmes. This is my intimate friend and associate, Dr. Watson, before whom you can speak as freely as before myself.’” Ah yes, you guys are quite intimate, aren’t you?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes as she continued.

 

““'Do you know, Watson,’ said Holmes as we sat together in the gathering darkness, ‘“I have really some scruples as to _taking_ you to-night. There is a distinct element of danger.’

‘Can I be of assistance?’

‘Your presence might be invaluable.’

‘Then I shall certainly _come_.’

‘It is very kind of you.’”

How kind of you to _come_ , John, despite the danger. Sherlock is a little nervous about _taking you_.”

 

John was blushing now, and gave Sherlock a shy look.

To both of their chagrin, Mary had more to say.

 

““Following Holmes’s example and slipping off my shoes, I found myself inside the bedroom. My companion noiselessly closed the shutters, moved the lamp onto the table, and cast his eyes round the room. All was as we had seen it in the daytime. Then creeping up to me and making a trumpet of his hand, he whispered into my ear again so gently that it was all that I could do to distinguish the words:

‘The least sound would be fatal to our plans.’

I nodded to show that I had heard.

‘We must sit without light. He would see it through the ventilator.’

I nodded again.”

Don’t want anyone catching the two of you together,” Mary said with mock seriousness.

 

Even Sherlock’s cheeks were tinged pink now. “Will you stop reading this ridiculous fanfiction to get a rise out of me and John!?” he exclaimed.

 

Mary smirked again. “The person who posted this said it was originally written by a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. And that all of us are just characters adapted from Doyle’s writings, but we aren’t even the actual adapted characters, somebody is writing about the characters adapted for the BBC Sherlock TV show, which is what we are supposedly from.”

Even Sherlock looked slightly confused.

 

“So what you’re saying is that we are being written about based on characters from a TV show based on characters from a book by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?” John asked, rubbing his head.

Sherlock seemed to have snapped. “Who could come up with such a ridiculous idea?” He admonished.

Mary hummed. “He says his name is Deadpool and he is being written about based on a comic book character known for breaking the fourth wall, in order to help the author present her homoerotic interpretations from an original Sherlock Holmes story she read for school.”

“Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say I’m confused,” John said and everyone nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the quoted passages belong to Arthur Conan Doyle. They are from the Case of the Speckled Band.   
> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
